Sonic Underground X
by DarkDragon127
Summary: Sonia and Manic gets transfered to Chris's world. Sonic wears his medallion and it starts to glow. What will happen when the Sonic team meets Sonia and Manic?
1. How it started

**Hi! This is DarkDragon127 and I'm pretty new here, and this is my first fanfic **

**Sonic belongs to Sega, not me:(  
**

* * *

**Sonic Un****o****derground X****  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

It was a wonderful day at Mobius. Sonia and Manic was outside taking a stroll. They are now living with there mother. It has been 3 years since Sonic left to follow Robotnick, and they were still not used to it. When they walked into the forest a portal appeared. Sonia and Manic tried to run, but it was sucking them in. They appeared in a place with tall buildings.

**Station Square  
**

Sonic came back from beating Eggman/Robotnick's robots. Nobody was home. He was thinking of Sonia and Manic, and thought that he should wear his medallion for old times sake. He searched in his quills and found it, his medallion he wore when he was in the sonic underground. He wore it around his neck, then it suddenly started to glow.

"Sonia and Manic is here!"he shouted. Then he remembered what the Oracle said,_ to find them you must play the song in your heart. _ Sonic activated his medallion and ran to the roof.

(Someday from Sonic Underground)

**Sonic**: _There's something missing, Something's not quite right; And I can feel it calling, To me every night_

Somehow he heard his siblings and they heard him too.(i know, it's awkward)

**Sonia**: _A little voice inside, Tells me someone is out there; And I must never give up, Searching everywhere_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _We are gonna be together_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _Life will be so much better_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _We will build a bond no one can break_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _We are gonna be together_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _Life will be so much better_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _We will build a bond no one can break, yeah_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _No more dark clouds above_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _United in the light of love_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _The story can only end one way, We'll be together someday_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _We are gonna be together_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _Life will be so much better_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _We will build a bond no one can break, yeah_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _No more dark clouds above_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _United in the light of love_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _The story can only end one way, We'll be together someday_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _Someday_

_Be together  
_

**All:**_ Someday__  
_


	2. Chris&Tails meets the Underground

Hi!** I finally finished a new chapter. Thanks, people who followed, favorite, and reviewed this story!  
**

* * *

**Sonic Un****o****derground X****  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Sonic's POV**

I dashed to where I think I herd Sonia and Manic, but didn't find them.

"If their not here their probably at Chris's house!"

and I dashed to that direction.

**Chris's POV**

I never knew Sonic could sing, but he was sort of, I mean really good! Somewhere close by, I can hear two somebodies talking.

"Are you sure you herd Sonic's voice from here Manic?" said a girl's voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure sis" said the other one who was probably the person the girl called Manic.

"Well you better be!"

Then, **_BANG _**we crashed.

When I looked up, I saw a magenta hedgehog and a green hedgehog. They sorta looked like Sonic.

"Who are you?"

"We're Manic and Sonia, and were looking for Sonic."

"Well I am looking for him too!"

"That means your one of his friends, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, Sonic does makes lots of friends..."

"Then lets look for him together!"

"alright!"

and we started looking for Sonic together.

**Narrator's POV**

When Sonia, Manic, and Chris just started to search, they saw a blue blur heading their way.

"Hi guys! Who you looking for?" said Sonic, suddenly appearing right next to them.

"Sonic Hedgehog! Will you stop surprising us like that!" shouted a slightly angry Sonia.

"Well, sor-ry." he returned sarcastically.

"Sooonic!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Hey Tails, whats up?"

"Just wondering if you were the one who was singing, and who are they?" Tails asked pointing at Sonia and Manic.

"I forgot to tell you guys, they are Prince Manic and Princess Sonia,my sibs and members of the Sonic Underground."

"That means you're a prince?!" shouted a really surprised Tails and Chris.

"Ummm...sort of." he answered.

"Why didn't you tell us that?"

"Well I didn't really think of that."

"We better tell the others!"

"OK, then lets go."

and they all walked into Chris's house.

* * *

**Thats it for now, and sorry I didn't update sooner. I tried my best to make it longer, but I can't really think up something now.  
**


End file.
